El Retorno De La Bruja
by Shadow-ken20
Summary: Este fan fic va dedicado a la serie de ABC Once upon a time, trata del personaje de Disney Maléfica, cuenta como regresa a la serie y cual es su nuevo objetivo, no te lo pierdas!
1. Capítulo 1

Este fanfic tendría suceso en el inicio de la temporada 2, los flashback hacen referencia al capítulo 5 de la Temporada 1. Ojala os guste =] disfrutadlo!

Creado por: Ken Barrera (Shadow_Ken).

El retorno de la bruja

-Storybrooke, Sótano de la Biblioteca, 9:45 PM.

Todo estaba oscuro, un denso humo había invadido ese extraño lugar deshabitado, allí simplemente se encontraban los restos de lo que en su día fue parte de un reino mágico… el cual hasta hace poco era custodiado por la más feroz de las bestias, un dragón con el corazón más oscuro que la misma noche hasta que fue derrotado por la elegida, Emma Swan, Hija de blancanieves y heredera al trono que aún su madrastra trataba de recuperar. Sus cenizas esparcidas por aquel lugar fueron lo único que quedó de esa feroz criatura después de la dura batalla. Tras desaparecer el humo morado entre los restos se encontraba un cetro, el cual tenía un misterioso orbe de cristal que comenzó a brillar con un color rojo intenso como si de las mismas llamas del infierno se tratase, las cenizas de la bestia comenzaron a brillar poco a poco y un denso tornado comenzó a formarse en el lugar levantándolas y concentrándolas todas, el suelo comenzó a temblar, algunas rocas se desprendían debido a la tremenda sacudida, pasados unos minutos se detuvo el temblor y el tornado se unió a las cenizas formando una extraña figura, se trataba de una mujer con unas extrañas vestimentas, como si de otra época se tratasen, tenía un hermoso pelo rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos brillantes ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrisa.

La mujer un poco confusa se acercó y cogió el cetro en el cual estaba incrustado el orbe, lo observó con determinación y una serie de flashback empezaron a venirle a la mente, entre ellos vio como una mujer vestida totalmente de negro, nada más verla sabía de quien se trataba, Regina, ese era su nombre, observó como usó ese mismo cetro para convertirla en aquella feroz bestia y paralizarla hasta que un denso humo morado la cubrió, tras la desaparición del humo se encontraba en el mismo lugar del que ahora estaba, cautivada a pasar allí el resto de sus días convertida en aquella feroz criatura, intentó encontrar alguna salida, algún modo de salir al exterior para vengarse de la mujer que le izo eso, pero no tuvo éxito, su tamaño le impedía pasar por la mayoría de túneles que parecían restos de minas y escupir fuego a través de ellos no le serviría de nada, por lo cual decidió esperar junto a un ataúd de cristal con la esperanza de que alguien llegase a aquel lugar. Pasaron 28 años y la bestia estaba cautiva en un sueño mágico el cual permitía ver el exterior, seguía cada paso que daba Regina, cada acción que realizaba, la gente con la que se relacionaba, observaba… simplemente observaba.

Llegó el día en que un chico llamado Henrry, el cual era el "hijo" de Regina por adopción, descubrió un libro que hablaba de las antiguas minas de storybrook, lo cual hizo que despertase de su sueño y volase hasta uno de los pasillos y comenzó a escupir fuego, golpeó con sus garras y cola las paredes, sabía perfectamente que ese chico era muy curioso desde que consiguió aquel extraño libro de cuentos en su escuela, si conseguía que se adentrase en las minas y que llegase hasta ella sería perfecto para vengarse de la mujer que la condenó a aquella vida, el pasillo comenzó a derrumbarse el cual provocó un tremendo terremoto el cual izo que barias rocas se desprendiesen, la bestia volvió a su lugar de reposo para volver a observar que ocurría en el exterior tras sus actos, por suerte para ella los temblores atrajeron a una multitud de habitantes de aquel pueblo extrañados, Regina, la cual ejercía de alcaldesa, les dijo que eran unas minas abandonadas y que era peligroso entrar en ellas, que se habrían derrumbado uno de los pasillos y eso causó el terremoto, que no se preocupasen porque procederían dentro de poco a sellar la entrada.

A los dos días siguientes el chico estaba furioso con su "madre" porque nadie le creía, el estaba convencido de que allí abajo había alguien por eso su madre pretendía cerrar la entrada, asique cogió su mochila con varias provisiones de comida y una linterna se adentró en las minas

-hay alguien ahí?!

La bestia no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos tras oír el débil eco de esa pequeña voz y sonreír como en 28 años había hecho, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz, voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta otro de los pasillos para repetir lo que anteriormente izo con otros, debía sellar la entrada para que nadie pudiese entrar a rescatar al chico, sabía que era lo más importante para Regina y si conseguía atraparlo estaba segura que no dudaría en visitarla para recuperarlo, su plan tuvo éxito pero otro habitante consiguió entrar en las minas, pero la bestia no lo sabía puesto que solamente podía ver el exterior usando su magia mientras dormía, tras ello buscó otro túnel para intentar localizar por el que el chico aparecería.

Escuchó su voz varias veces pero el eco le jugaba malas pasadas lo que hacía que se enfureciera cada vez más, por suerte, encontró un muro con grietas del cual salía un pequeño rayo de luz y escuchó la voz del chico el cual dijo "mira! En el fondo brilla algo!", lo que brillaba era aquel ataúd de cristal, perfecto, pero para su desgracia el chico estaba con otro hombre, estaban a punto de subir a uno de los ascensores asique simplemente pudo observarlo unos minutos a través de unos de los pequeños agujeros que aquel muro tenía, de repente una gran explosión hizo temblar todo de nuevo, la bestia se alejó tras oír la explosión y varias rocas se desprendieron del techo dejando enterrado el hueco por el que los observaba, ya sin esperanzas y furiosa no le quedó más remedio que volver a descansar junto a aquel ataúd.

Tras los flashback sonreía y su rostro mostraba furia y diversión a la vez

-Regina…

Continuará.

Imágenes del FanFic editadas:

Creado por: Ken Barrera (Shadow_Ken).


	2. Capítulo 2

Este fic tiene lugar en el capítulo 17 de la temporada 2, justo después de que Regina queme la nueva maldición por Henry, he preferido que pasara un día completo antes de que Blanca fuese a su casa a pedirle que la mate. El fic lo completé con la ayuda de una amiga.

Creado por: Ken Barrera (Shadow_Ken).

El Retorno De La Bruja

Parte 2

-Madre? Madre!

No puede ser, mi madre está muriendo en mis brazos, estoy confusa, algo le está ocurriendo desde que le introduje su corazón… no puedo evitar romper a llorar desesperadamente y abrazar a mi madre tras oír sus últimas palabras, "tu hubieras sido suficiente", tras ello me encuentro en una nueva sala llena de vegetación, me recordó al bosque que rodeaba el castillo de maléfica, árboles secos, tierra muerta, nada de vida solo nieve y oscuridad, levante la vista y allí estaba Henry, abrazado a Swan, ella me apunta con su… pistola?¡?

-Henry!

-Déjame en paz! Tú no eres mi madre.

Sus palabras me estrujaron el corazón, después de todo lo que estoy haciendo por él sigue reprochándome que no soy su madre…

-Regina, es hora de que pagues por todo el mal que nos has causado.

Tras ello Swan disparó, me desperté asustada, nerviosa, desconsolada... todo había sido una pesadilla pero parecía tan real, Henry, mi pequeño, ahora no quería saber nada de mí, cuanto hacía que no me llamaba mama, me levante de la cama y baje a la cocina por un poco de agua, no pude evitar entrar antes en su habitación, allí estaba todo, su cama, sus libros, sus zapatillas… una lagrima recorre mi mejilla al recordar el día que se fue, me siento tan sola, no tengo a nadie, tengo esa sensación en mi corazón.. _**"te dejara una sensación de vacío, un vacío que nunca jamás podrás llenar"**_.

Si, maléfica, tenía tanta razón en aquellas palabras… siempre me daba buenos consejos, realmente la extraño, pasamos tantas cosas juntas en el pasado y sin embargo pensar que está muerta por mi culpa… ella no merecía ese final.

Tras bajar a la cocina y beber un poco de agua vuelvo a mi habitación, pero no pude evitar ver mi reflejo en el espejo de la entrada, maléfica… no puedo evitar recordar el día que la…traicioné.

**Flashback Bosque Prohibido, Castillo de maléfica.**

Un negro carruaje tirado por 4 caballos negros avanza rápidamente por el camino de tierra que rodea la playa en dirección al bosque prohibido, dirigiéndose al viejo castillo de la montaña. Dentro del carruaje, casi dormida por el largo viaje, intento despejarme observando el paisaje, pero eso solo consigue marearme, suelto un bufido exasperado e intento centrarme en la razón del viaje a través del reino para ir a verla a ella.

A través de escarpadas montañas y nevados valles flanqueados por arboles helados y sin hojas, por fin se vislumbra de cerca el castillo. Admito que es imponente, visto desde un punto de vista gótico y macabro, claro. Sinceramente prefiero mi soleado castillo de Invierno, mi jardín privado, los prados verdes por los que cabalgar sin freno...  
El carruaje se detiene una vez dentro del castillo, me bajo de él y subo los pocos escalones que hay hasta la puerta, que se abre con solo pensarlo. Sé exactamente dónde encontrarle, frente a la alta chimenea de su salón del trono y allí es donde me dirijo.

Allí esta ella, mirando las llamas de su chimenea sentada en su trono, me dirigió su mirada con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ya es vuestra segunda visita en el mes querida, a que se debe tanto honor?

-he venido para que me acompañes a mi nuevo Reino.

-Lamento desilusionaros pero me temo que no estoy dispuesta a dejar mi Reino por tus planes de venganza, los cuales fallarán.

Camino hasta ponerme frente a la chimenea, la miro a los ojos y esbozo una semisonrisa, no estoy dispuesta a dejarme intimidar por ella, se bastante bien lo poderosa que es pero eso no impedirá que venga conmigo.

- He venido a pedírtelo por las buenas. No quiero hacerlo por las malas...

Tras decirle eso, arqueó su ceja, soltó su copa y se levantó haciendo desaparecer el trono y encendiendo varios candelabros que se encontraban en la habitación, el orbe de su cetro comenzó a brillar, se de antemano lo que sucede cuando hace eso así que tome una pose defensiva.

-De veras creéis que tras estar varios años de mi vida estudiando todo tipo de magia, conjuros, maldiciones, Tu precisamente puedes venir a mi castillo a "capturarme" para ir a un Reino sin magia?

-No me dejas alternativa…

Maléfica alzó su cetro con intención de atacarme, justo entonces de las sombras apareció un saquito con polvos que al impactar en maléfica la dejaron paralizada, su orbe poco a poco dejo de brillar y su cara de asombro era una delicia…

-Buen trabajo, Mulán, mi hechizo a funcionado bastante bien.

Moví ligeramente mi mano derecha y a la derecha de maléfica apareció un guerrero cubierto con una armadura de estilo oriental que caminó hasta ponerse junto al chico que apareció junto a mí.

-el polvo de hadas no durará mucho, cumplid vuestra parte del trato majestad.

-descuidad, os prometí que libraría a vuestro reino de maléfica, y así aré.

Me acerqué hasta mi amiga paralizada, su mirada aun era imponente, con cuidado cogí su cetro, observe ese hermoso orbe de cristal restaurado cuidadosamente y volví junto a mis acompañantes, Mulán y el príncipe Felipe, teníamos un buen plan y por ahora estaba saliendo tal y como planeamos.

-Veis? Sin su cetro la bestia pierde todo su poder.

-Permitidme discrepar.

Como ya imaginaba, maléfica se había liberado de los efectos de esos polvos, intente ocultar mi asombro puesto que jamás vi tanto odio en su rostro, sonrió mientras me miraba y el castillo comenzó a temblar, un humo negro comenzó a rodearla, estaba claro que estaba haciendo.

-Os dije que los efectos no durarían demasiado!

- Hora del plan B, dispersaos!

Mulán y Felipe rodearon a maléfica siguiendo mis órdenes, ante nuestros ojos se encontraba una majestuosa bestia, quedé asombrada por la belleza de tal Dragón, escamas negras como la noche, y sus ojos llenos de odio y rencor, dirigió su mirada hacia mi y tras soltar un desgarrador rugido me lanzó una enorme llamarada, yo utilicé el cetro para protegerme usándolo de escudo pero la potencia de la llama me hizo retroceder un poco, Felipe trató de atacar su costado con su espada pero ella lo golpeó con su cola estampándolo contra la pared.

-Felipe!

-Mulán! Yo la distraeré, utiliza lo que te di!

Use el cetro para lanzar un rayo de hielo hacia el pecho de la bestia llamando nuevamente su atención, vi como Mulán comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la sala por lo que mantuve la espalda de la bestia hacia ella, la bestia me seguía, comencé a correr para intentar huir pero de pronto estaba volando sobre la sala, una parte de mi capa y vestido quedaron atrapados entre sus dientes.

No grité. No hubiera podido ni aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, me transporté usando mi magia junto a Mulán, estábamos a 20 metros de distancia de la bestia, la cual no tardo en detectarnos y trató de asarnos con su fuego mientras corría velozmente hacia nosotras, nuevamente use el cetro para crear un campo de protección para evadir las llamas pero no pude evitar ser golpeada por sus garras las cuales me lanzaron contra una de las columnas de la sala.

-Mulán ahora!

Mulán lanzó un pequeño saco hacia la cara de la bestia, la bestia comenzó a quejarse y cerró los ojos cayendo al momento en la sala dormida, sacudiéndome el polvo del vestido e intentando parecer tranquila, me reuní con ambos. Mi corazón latía más rápido de lo habitual, sentir las mandíbulas de esa bestia tan cerca de mi realmente me aterrorizó, el príncipe estaba herido, y Mulán cargaba con su peso sobre su hombro mientras le ayudaba a caminar.  
Curé nuestras heridas con el poder del cetro, pues si hubiera usado mi magia hubiera acabado más agotada aun. Lo use también para reforzar el efecto del polvo de adormidera en Maléfica y la hice desaparecer, transportándola a una de mis mejores mazmorras.

-Entonces, ya no tendremos que temer más a maléfica?

-La llevo a un reino lejano, nunca más sabréis de ella, si me disculpáis aquí termina nuestra colaboración.

Los tres salimos del castillo de maléfica, al cual Lance un último conjuro, esta vez para mantener su castillo protegido, después de todo, era mi mejor amiga y no iba a permitir que saquearan su hogar en nuestra ausencia. Mulán y el príncipe montan en sus caballos y parten en busca de la pequeña Aurora, que pena que no vayan a llegar a tiempo de salvarle, vuelvo a montar en mi carruaje y partimos nuevamente a mi castillo, observo el cetro de maléfica, después de todo no era su fuente de poder como yo creía, me acomodo en el asiento y intento dormir un poco. Este será el último sueño antes de partir al nuevo Reino…

**Storybrook, Mansion Mills**

El timbre de la puerta me devolvió a la realidad, ese recuerdo me dolía tanto como me aterraba el recordar aquellos afilados colmillos, un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda cuando el timbre suena de nuevo, baje un poco extrañada puesto que era bastante tarde para recibir visitas, ya que Graham estaba claro que no podía ser…

-Quién es?

Nadie contestó, miro por la mirilla, solo veo un cuerpo de mujer vestido de cuero, unos cabellos rubios, suelto un bufido pensando que es Emma Swan y conjuro una llama en mi mano, con la otra limpio mis lagrimas, no debo parecer débil, no debo ser débil.  
Abro la puerta con una maldición en los labios, cuando veo quien es realmente  
mi voz muere en mi garganta antes de decir nada.  
La llama de mi mano se extingue.  
No puede ser posible, no pude evitar mostrar mi cara de asombro y melancolía, no podía ser, pero estaba allí mirándome exactamente igual que la última vez que la vi en su forma humana…

-M…Maléfica.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

Antes de nada quiero aclarar que escogí a Morraine porque leí la teoría de true love wins de que maléfica y Morraine son la misma persona y me gustó bastante la verdad =] espero que no le moleste. Cuando Hable Regina o se muestren sus pensamientos estará escrito en cursiva para que no os liéis, Comentad y Disfrutad!

Creado por: Ken Barrera (Shadow_Ken)

El retorno de la bruja.

Parte 3

Tras oírla mencionar mi nombre levanto mi mano dejándola paralizada, me acerco a ella lentamente mientras mi cara comienza a mostrar una sádica sonrisa, aparto un poco su pelo y se susurro al oído "te dije que no hicieras más tratos", tras ello le introduzco mi mano brutalmente en su pecho, un leve gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios, si, cuanto ansiaba oír eso, una vez tengo su corazón en mi mano lo aprieto un poco, pienso saborear su sufrimiento por todo lo que me hizo, merece un castigo por traicionarme, aunque algo extraño le sucede, es como si… la miro a los ojos, puedo ver el miedo en su mirada, está a punto de romper a llorar, dejo el corazón en su lugar y le doy un cálido abrazo.

-Se por qué lo hiciste, el malnacido volvió a manipularte no?

_Había rezado por ella, por volver a verla, por sentir un abrazo de nuevo sabiendo que era imposible, que estaba muerta y sin embargo… ahí estaba, viva, y con ganas de venganza, me pregunto cómo ha sabido que fue Rumpelstiskin el que nos obligó a matarla._

_Cuando metió la mano en mi pecho y apretó mi corazón las lágrimas querían escapar de mis ojos, no lucharía, ella merecía su venganza y así terminaría mi dolor, pero dejó mi corazón intacto, o al menos no lo destrozó más de lo que ya estaba, y me abrazó, eso no es muy normal en ella pero le abracé también rompiendo a llorar, necesitaba su consuelo más que nunca._

_-Lo siento, debí escucharte…_

Su corazón no emitía tanta oscuridad como la última vez que pude tocarlo, esta vez sentí luz en él, lo fácil que fue hacerle llorar, no, esta no es la Regina que yo conocí en el pasado… estaba más cambiada de lo que vi en las visiones mientras estaba cautiva en aquel lugar, el amor la estaba purificando.

Entramos en su casa y me invito a pasar a su sala de invitados, tanto blanco realmente me irritaba, me acomodé en uno de sus sofás de piel, eran realmente cómodos, la vi traer dos vasos y una botella de licor de manzana, lo que me provocó una leve sonrisa, hay cosas que nunca cambian por mucho que pase el tiempo, me sirvió un poco de ese licor y se sentó frente a mi bebiendo un poco de su vaso, me miraba aun con asombro.

_-Es extraño verte aquí, creí que Swan…_

-Me había matado? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntas y sigues dudando de mí, mas e de preguntarte algo, ¿por qué después de 28 años decides enviarle a matarme?

_-Todo fue idea de Rumpelstiskin, ese viejo duende lo planeó todo desde el principio… por lo que sé te introdujo de algún modo una poción de amor verdadero en tu interior guardada cuidadosamente en un huevo dorado, mi hijo Henry calló preso del hechizo del sueño que años atrás me enseñaste, y esa poción era lo único que podría salvarle._

Bebo un poco de licor, cuanto hacía desde la última vez que ella y yo nos reuníamos una noche así, Rumpelstiskin.. ese maldito es el causante de todo esto, su egoísmo nos ha arrastrado hasta este maldito mudo, tantos años y nunca se dará cuenta que si tanto ama a su hijo debe renunciar a su poder de ser oscuro… no se puede tener todo, estoy segura que Regina no se dejará intimidar por esa maldita rata después de todo lo que le está haciendo, aunque eso mismo pensé en el pasado, esta vez no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

-Comprendo... hace poco sentí un extraño poder por el pueblo pero ayer le perdí el rastro, era muy parecido al de tu madre.

_-Era mi madre, pero ya no está entre nosotros, Blanca la…_

_Mi cara formo odio a la vez que algunas lágrimas volvían a caer por mis mejillas, esa maldita me engañó para matar a mi madre, no me detendré hasta que pague por todo el daño que le ha hecho a mi familia._

-Blanca? Realmente no creo que alguien con un corazón tan puro fuese capaz de matarla, cuéntame cómo pasó todo.

_-Ella encontró el corazón de mi madre, me dijo que cómo me podría demostrar que me quería sin su corazón, si se lo devolvía vería si me quería realmente o solo ansiaba poder, yo… le introduje el corazón y en pocos minutos mi madre murió en mis brazos, el bastardo de Rumpel tiene algo que ver, él era el que estaba a punto de morir pero cuando mi madre murió el volvió a estar lleno de vida. Rumpel morirá, por supuesto… pero no será el único._

_Tras decir eso lanzo mi copa a la chimenea prendiendo fuego en ella, estoy realmente furiosa y deseando matar a esa maldita blanca, Henry es el único obstáculo que se interpone en mi camino, si pudiera hacerle ver que no es tan buena como él piensa._

-Pero claro, si haces eso Henry te odiara más aun.

_-Muy aguda, tenía la poción perfecta, mi madre entre sus cosas tenía una poción para hacer creer a otra persona que te ama, su ingrediente principal es el corazón de la persona que más odies, podría deshacerme de blanca y que Henry me amase, pero esta tarde la quemé por Henry… estaba con dinamita en un viejo pozo del bosque, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que protegerlo._

Me termino el contenido de mi baso y lo dejo en la mesa, miro la llama de su chimenea, Cora… finalmente murió, es irónico que se pasara toda la vida repitiendo esa frase de "amor es debilidad" y finalmente fue el amor de su hija quien terminó con su vida, estoy segura que Rumpelstiskin engatusó a blanca para que todo quedase así, Regina odiando aun mas a blanca y el libre de su ira, miro a Regina fijamente a los ojos y le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas, su mirada de odio me gustaba bastante, le ayudaré desinteresadamente, ambas tenemos por fin el mismo objetivo, matar a Rumpelstiskin.

-Dime, que darías por poder tener a tu hijo y tu venganza?

_-Todo lo que sea necesario._

-Resulta que, sé como podrías matar a blanca y a Rumpelstiskin sin que Henry te odie, mañana recibirás un obsequio muy jugoso de mi parte, te lo entregará una persona muy… singular.

_La proposición de Maléfica realmente me sorprendió un poco, aún confiaba en mi y con ella de mi lado tengo la victoria más que asegurada, siempre que nos uníamos éramos imparables, que tiempos pasamos en nuestra juventud… el licor está comenzando a hacer efecto, realmente es fuerte si, lo mejor será ir a descansar un poco._

_-E muy tarde ya, lo mejor será descansar un poco y continuar nuestra conversación en otro momento, tienes donde alojarte?_

-lo cierto es que no, la mayoría de los habitantes me conocen bien y verme por el pueblo no sería muy…

_-No se hable más, te quedarás en la habitación de invitados todo el tiempo que gustes._

_Apago la chimenea y dejo el vaso y la botella en la cocina, acompaño a Maléfica a su habitación y le muestro donde está la mía por si necesita algo, le dejo allí y me vuelvo a mi cuarto a dormir un poco, necesito descansar después de todo esto._

Cora… ella al igual que mi madre murieron, sé muy bien cómo se siente Regina en estos momentos y me necesita más que nunca, madre… prometo que vengaré vuestra muerte.

Flashback, pueblo del bosque infinito.

Pobreza, en mi aldea solo hay pobreza, odio ver como los de la realeza cada vez nos cobran más por cultivar en las tierras, y la guerra de los ogros… me pregunto cuándo terminará, mi padre falleció en esa guerra antes de mi nacimiento, vivo con mi madre en una aldea rodeada de árboles, lo llamamos el bosque infinito porque parece que nunca tiene fin, tengo 13 años y mi madre me dijo que pronto comenzaré a aprender magia, me dijo que ella me entregaría un cetro que lleva varios años en mi familia, ella siempre me dice que los humanos temen a las brujas porque hay bujas malas que se dedican a usar su magia para hacer el mal, me dijo que existe dos tipos de magia, la blanca y la negra, me advirtió que la magia negra es muy poderosa al igual de peligrosa y solo debo usarla para protegerme en casos extremos, hoy es su cumpleaños y le hice una pulsera, ojalá le guste, cuando regrese del bosque se la daré.

-Morraine, Morraine estás aquí?

-Sí, qué ocurre?

-Está tu madre? Le traigo algo que me pidió hace tiempo.

-No, hace rato fue al bosque a por unas manzanas y un poco de agua.

-Dile que me pasaré más tarde a entregárselo.

-Vale señor Rumpelstiskin.

El ser oscuro, dueño de toda oscuridad, vivía en nuestra aldea y la mayoría le tenía miedo, a mi me parece muy bueno, trata bien a Bae y es muy buen padre, algunos niños se meten conmigo solamente por ser amiga de Bae, me llaman rara, pero me da igual, Bae es muy amable conmigo y lo conozco desde que éramos niños, mi madre me dijo que existe un hada que posee todo el poder de la luz, es incluso más poderosa que el ser oscuro, se hace llamar Reul Ghorm, pero ella fue quien envió a Bae a otro reino, o eso me conto Rumpelstiskin, yo estoy enamorada de Bae y le dije que algún día partiré en su búsqueda, el se ríe de mi cada vez que le digo eso y siempre dice lo mismo, que aún soy muy joven pero que algún día le ayudare a buscarlo, mi madre está tardando bastante, me he adentrado en el bosque para buscarla por si necesita ayuda, cuando casi llego al lugar veo unos corceles de la realeza, me escondí entre los arbustos y me acerque con cuidado, no sé qué hacían ellos allí, llegue hasta una parte en la que podía ver a mi madre junto a aquel árbol de manzanas, estaba rodeada por soldados de la realeza, me quedé observando puesto que no podía hacer mucho más.

-No quiero haceros daño, dejadnos a mi hija y a mí en paz.

Dos caballos aparecieron montados por dos hombres cada uno, eran el Rey Felipe y Mario, junto a ellos estaban sus hijos, los príncipes Humberto y Stefano, tras bajar de los caballos los guardias apuntaban a mi madre con sus espadas y algunos con arcos, junto a los caballos había una Caja bastante grande tapada con un manto, me pregunto que tendría.

-Y la niña! deja de protegerla Bruja!

-Que pasa con mi hija, que queréis de ella.

-llevarla a la hoguera claro está, es un peligro para todos los reinos y nuestro deber es ejecutarla ahora que no tiene poderes.

-Malditos Bastardos, si os acercáis a mi hija os mataré uno por uno.

Mi madre movió su mano haciendo que varios de los guardias ardieran en llamas puesto que se acercaron a ella, ambos hombres la miraban desafiantes, dejaron al descubierto el contenido de lo que yo creía que era una caja, realmente era una jaula, en ella hay una niña pelirroja, pero parece ciega.

-Vidente, di que ves.

La chica pelirroja saco una de sus manos entre las rendijas de aquella jaula, abrió la palma de su mano y un ojo observaba a mi madre.

-Un futuro oscuro, un ser con poderes parecidos a los del mismísimo ser oscuro traerá la desgracia a nuestros mundos, esa mujer es quien trajo a ese ser a la vida hace 13 años, antes de que el ser oscuro encuentre a la hija de esa mujer debéis ejecutadla, si no, nadie podrá cambiar el futuro que nos espera.

-Bruja, ahora dinos donde está tu hija.

-Jamás os lo diré.

-Está bien, te proponemos un trato, dejaremos vivir a tu hija a cambio de tu vida, tú escoges si salvar tu vida o la de tu malnacida hija.

-Matadme pues.

El rey se quedo sorprendido puesto que la mujer apenas lo pensó simplemente respondió mirándoles con odio a ambos.

-Por qué darías tu vida por ese ser demoníaco?

-Yo ya he vivido suficiente, perdí a mi esposo en la guerra de los ogros, la persona que mas amé murió por vuestra causa y así es como lo agradecéis, no tenéis corazón.

-Que irónico que todo esto lo diga una bruja, matadla!

Los guardias avanzaron hacia ella y empezaron a cortarla con sus espadas hasta finalmente arrancarle la cabeza y dejarle una de las espadas clavadas en el corazón, tras todo ello el rey ordenó quemar su cuerpo y de inmediato buscar a su hija para matarla, Morraine, totalmente traumatizada no dejaba de llorar aún escondida, tenía su boca tapada con ambas manos para que no la escuchasen,, había estado rezando y suplicando al hada azul que protegiese a su madre mientras veía lo que los guardias le hacían, pero el hada azul no apareció, con miedo comenzó a correr adentrándose más aún en el bosque, las imágenes que había acabado de ver no dejaban de atormentarla, había visto como asesinaban a su madre simplemente porque decían que ella misma iba a ser como el ser oscuro, estaba confusa por todo lo sucedido, aterrada, no dejaba de correr hasta que tropezó con una rama, había llegado hasta un pequeño lago del bosque, ya había anochecido.

-Parecéis apenada mi niña.

Mire con miedo de que fuese algún caballero de la realeza que me hubiese encontrado y me matara igual que a mi madre, pero no era así, me alegre un poco de verlo a él, apenas me salían palabras, me costó bastante poder hablar con él,

-M...Mi madre.

-Si si lo sé, parece que el Hada azul volvió a fallarnos cierto?

-primero Bae, ahora mi madre… si tan buena es la magia blanca por qué me arrebata lo que más amo?

-No tengáis miedo, mas yo os cuidaré, vuestra madre me advirtió que algún día esto podría suceder y si llegase a pasar que os protegiese.

-Y que conseguís con esto?

-Recuerdas lo que tantas veces me has dicho, algún día me ayudaras a encontrar a mi hijo, hoy es ese día.

-Pero yo..

-Ansías vengarte de los hombres que le hicieron eso a tu madre cierto?

-No! La magia negra solo debe usarse para protegerse…

-Ohh pues fijaos lo que le paso a vuestra madre por no usarla, si quieres proteger lo que amas debes usar la magia negra, ya ves lo que la magia blanca hace, dañarnos.

-Pero mi madre..

-Está muerta, y yo puedo hacer que hables con ella una última vez.

-De verdad?¡?

-Por qué te mentiría yo? Te conozco desde que naciste y siempre supe que serías una poderosa mujer, si, incluso mayor que tu madre. Existe un modo de volver a hablar con los seres queridos que ya fallecieron, mientras ellos permanezcan en tus recuerdos y más importante aún en tu corazón, no desaparecerán.

Ante mi en lago comenzó a brillar, sus aguas se elevaron un poco formando una forma esférica, vi mi reflejo en el agua y al señor Rumpelstiskin tras de mí, mi reflejo pronto desapareció y apareció mi madre.

-Rumpelstiskin, gracias por cumplir tu parte del trato.

-Madre!

-Morraine, mi niña, escúchame bien, Rumpelstiskin se ocupará de cuidarte hasta tu mayoría de edad, entonces ya serás la bruja que debes ser, él te protegerá de los humanos que tanto quieren nuestra muerte.

-Madre, por qué hicieron eso.

-Nos temen, siempre nos han tenido miedo, los humanos son así, cobardes, escúchame bien, el cetro que te entregará Rumpelstiskin es del que tanto te he hablado estos días, una vez lo poseas solamente tu podrás usarlo para el bien o para el mal, él te enseñara a usar todo tipo de hechizos y conjuros, se que tienes miedo pero por favor, se fuerte.

-Pero no podré si ti.

-Si podrás hija mía, cada vez que quieras verme solo has de recordarme, en tus sueños apareceré para disipar tus temores y dudas, siempre que me necesites estaré junto a ti.

-en mi corazón…

-Rumpelstiskin, cuídala bien.

-Descuida querida, jamás he incumplido un trato.

Tras despedirse las aguas del lago volvieron a su normalidad, Rumpelstiskin nos transportó a su castillo, era realmente lujoso comparado con esa vieja cabaña que tenía en la aldea, me llevo hacia una de las habitaciones, era realmente hermosa.

-Este será tu nuevo cuarto querida, mañana comenzaremos con tu aprendizaje.

-G...Gracias.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo debes llamarme.

Tras decir eso desapareció, sobre mi nueva cama se encontraba un hermoso cetro tallado en madera, tenía un orbe de cristal que desprendía una sensación de poder, lo cogí y al momento se convirtió en un hermoso anillo, tras ponérmelo me acomodé en la cama e intenté dormir, me quedo mirando un buen rato la pulsera que le iba a regalar a mi madre… nuevamente mis lagrimas aparecen, no pude entregársela a tiempo, sé que la venganza no es la solución pero… quizá esta vez sí lo sea.

Continuará.


	4. Capítulo 4

El retorno de la bruja.

Parte 4

_Apenas dormí en la noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos me venían aquellas imágenes de la muerte de mi madre, decidí levantarme, al principio me sentí desorientada, hasta que recordé donde me encontraba, en la habitación se encontraba una enorme ventana cubierta por una vieja sabana, decidí quitarla para ver el exterior un poco y despejarme._

_El sol apenas iluminaba, una densa nube cubría todo el castillo y el bosque, esa niebla fantasmal que lo rodeaba no me hacía mucha gracia… me volví para observar mejor mi habitación, No era un cuarto muy grande y estaba amueblado con muebles sombríos, sin embargo, era mejor que lo que tenía en el poblado._

_Algo nuevo había en la habitación, sobre una vieja silla se encontraba un hermoso atuendo de color negro acompañado de unas relucientes botas negras, sobre la mesa encontré un jugoso desayuno junto a una nota._

"_Os estaré esperando en la entrada del castillo, venid cuando terminéis el desayuno y comenzaremos el entrenamiento._

_PD. Rumpelstiskin"_

_Al terminar el desayuno me cambié mi destrozado vestido por la nueva ropa, parecía estar hecha a medida, abrí la puerta y me asomé al pasillo, no vi a nadie y no se oía ningún ruido, cerré la puerta tras salir y comencé a andar pasillo abajo._

_Me sentí perdida, el castillo era por dentro como un laberinto de habitaciones, escaleras y corredores entrelazados, las paredes estaban recubiertas de cálidos y ricos tapices y alfombras, unas habitaciones estaban amuebladas con orden y elegancia, otras completamente vacías llenas de telarañas, viejos muebles llenos de polvo y extraños objetos, encontré unas escaleras que daban al exterior, me apresuré a salir, no quería hacer esperar a Rumpelstiskin._

Storybrook, Mansión Mills.

_El libro no me terminaba de enganchar, no podía dejar de revivir ese momento una y otra vez "Esto habría sido suficiente, Tú habrías sido suficiente." Arrojé el libro al sofá que había frente a mi llena de furia__. __Madre..., Maléfica me prometió venganza, estaba decidida a tenerla,__Maléfica había salido temprano por la mañana y aún no había vuelto. Prácticamente me había ordenado que no saliera en todo el día, pues tenía preparada una sorpresa para mí que llamaría a mi puerta, de pronto, el timbre sonó._

_Al abrir la puerta antes de decir palabra alguna me quedo sorprendida, Blanca se encontraba ante mí, estaba bastante angustiada y tenía la cara pálida como la nieve, hace honor a su nombre._

-Qué demonios haces aquí.

-Regina, me siento mal por lo de tu madre, vengo a terminar con esta estúpida guerra, mátame.

-¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?

-No es ninguna broma Regina, esta estúpida guerra a causado ya demasiadas muertes, si la mía evita que sigan las muertes lo prefiero así.

_Quería morir, bien, la complacería,__Introduje la mano en su pecho sin ninguna consideración y saque su corazón, para mi asombro no era tan puro como creí, estaba comenzando a corromperse, la angustia que sentía estaba oscureciendo el corazón y ya se como terminan los corazones así._

- Ves esto? _-le muestro la mancha negra de su corazón-_ se está oscureciendo, y cuando un corazón empieza a oscurecerse, no hay forma de volver atrás. Créeme, lo sé. _-dije con algo parecido a Angustia_- No necesito matarte, tú sola lo estas consiguiendo.

Reintroduzco su corazón a su lugar mientras le digo con voz sádica "Tendré mi final feliz, ahora fuera de mi porche.", miro una última vez su cara de desesperación, cierro la puerta y vuelvo al salón. No sé cómo es posible, pero estaba claro que este era el presente de maléfica, vieja bruja… nunca deja de sorprenderme, por fin Henry estará conmigo, blanca muerta y Gold sufriendo el castigo de Maléfica.

Castillo oscuro, Bosque infinito

_Rumpelstiskin me esperaba frente al castillo, nos transportó a las profundidades de un bosque, no quise preguntar cual, con comenzar el entrenamiento sería suficiente, me entregó un libro de hechizos el cual me dijo que el mismo había escrito._

_-_Presta atención esto es importante, este libro es muy peculiar, pocos de mis aprendices han logrado controlar todos los conjuros que en el escribí, podéis ir practicando día a día cada uno de ellos.

-día a día? No tengo tanto tiempo, estuve toda la noche pensándolo y tengo clara una cosa, quiero vengar la muerte de mi madre, y aprender tantos hechizos me llevara años.

-Existe una forma de aprender todos los conjuros, al menos memorizarlos y ser capaz de conjurarlos, controlarlos depende de lo sagaz que sea quien los conjure, pocos han logrado hacerlo, por no decir que todos murieron en el intento.

-qué forma es esa, como he de hacerlo.

-las páginas del libro están escritas con una tinta mágica, no solo leyendo se aprende, la forma de la que hablo es aspirando las palabras, pero aspirar demasiadas podría ser demasiado para vuestro cuerpo y provocaros la muerte, si estáis dispuesta a hacerlo simplemente soplad sobre las paginas y aspirad el polvo que aparecerá.

-una vez hecho eso podre usar cualquier conjuro de los que en este libro describe?

-así es, una última advertencia, toda magia tiene su precio, escoged bien.

_Rumpelstiskin chasqueó sus dedos desapareciendo envuelto en humo soltando esa peculiar risilla suya, se escuchó un tremendo rugido que hizo que varios pájaros alzaran el vuelo huyendo del bosque, el suelo comenzó a temblar cada vez con más intensidad hasta que de entre los arboles apareció un gigantesco ogro, me quedé aterrorizada al ver el tamaño de ese monstruo, su único ojo mostraba la furia que llevaba en su interior. Acercó su cabeza hacia mí, me agaché nerviosa y arrojé arena a su ojo para después comenzar a correr al interior del bosque intentando escapar de ese ser, en mi cabeza escuchaba la voz de Rumpelstiskin, __**"no podéis huir de un ogro, lo sabéis bastante bien"**__, me escondí en unos matorrales, aún escuchaba a ese ogro rugiendo, sé que me estaba buscando y no tardaría ni 2 minutos en acabar conmigo, el único modo era usando mi magia, recordé lo que mi madre dijo, no usar la magia negra a no ser que sea necesario, __**"recordad que le pasó por no usarla, si queréis seguid su camino no uséis la magia contra el ogro"**__ , era la voz de Rumpelstiskin en mi mente, el ogro cada vez se oía más cerca, abrí el libro y pase las paginas mientras soplaba formándose una nube negra, cuando pase todas las paginas aspire y sentí como todo ese humo penetró en mi interior, cerré los ojos quedándome paralizada, sentí calor por todo mi cuerpo, me dolía todo, era como si estuviese ardiendo en mi interior, recordé el momento en el que los guardias del rey mataron a mi madre, estaba decidida a usar la magia más poderosa para vengarme, no quería morir, abrí los ojos y el anillo comenzó a brillar volviendo a convertirse en el cetro, lo cogí decidida, era una señal de que mi madre estaba junto a mi para ayudarme a vencer a ese monstruo, me giré hacia donde se escuchaba aún el ogro y comencé a correr hasta estar detrás de él, levante mi mano envolviendo al ogro en una densa nube de humo convirtiéndolo en un hermoso unicornio blanco, al instante Rumpelstiskin apareció junto a mí._

-Me habéis sorprendido querida, sois la primera persona que logra sobrevivir al libro de hechizos, tenéis un corazón fuerte, mas no veo que hayáis matado al ogro.

-Ya no hay razón para matarlo, ahora es un ser inocente, un hermoso unicornio.

-Nada es inocente-usó su magia para cambiar el aspecto del unicornio al del rey Mario- el también es inocente para otras personas, después de todo libró a su reino de una poderosa bruja, por qué razón tendríais entonces que matarlo?

_Introduje mi mano en el pecho de ese hombre con todo mi odio y rencor y saqué su corazón, sé que no es el rey realmente pero solo ver su apariencia me satisface, usé el cetro para conjurar una esfera de fuego y mientras miraba a Rumpelstiskin sonriente hice arder el corazón reduciéndolo a cenizas._

-satisfecho?

-Pregúntatelo a ti misma, eres un diamante que pulir, si realmente te gustó podrás hacérselo al verdadero, por hoy es suficiente, estarás agotada después de todo esto.

_Rumpelstiskin uso su magia para transportarnos al castillo, volví a mi habitación y al tumbarme me quede dormida, estaba exhausta después del combate, me gustó esa sensación de poder, ver cómo me temía, estoy deseando vengaros madre, pronto lo podré hacer._

Continuará.


	5. Capítulo 5

El retorno de la bruja.

Parte 5

**Castillo de Rumpelstiskin**

Han pasado 8 años desde que mi madre murió a manos de aquel rey, sigo aprendiendo a controlar mi magia para no debilitarme tan pronto al usar hechizos poderosos, hice caso a Rumpelstiskin, "de que sirve una venganza si nada mas realizarla os desmayáis" tenía bastante razón con sus palabras, hace unos mentes se ausentaba bastante tiempo del castillo, siempre se perfumaba y vestía sus mejores galas antes de partir en su carruaje, no sé dónde iría pero yo aprovechaba su ausencia para leer los libros que guarda en su vieja biblioteca a la cual me prohibió entrar desde el primer día.

_-estaba repasando uno de los hechizos del libro que me entregó Rumpelstiskin cuando me pareció escucharlo hablar con alguien-_ qué raro, será algún amigo suyo?_-salgo de mi habitación y bajo al recibidor para ver quién es el visitante, una vez llego veo a una joven mujer frente a Rumpelstiskin, me quedo escondida tras las escaleras observándolos-_

-Cora, que habéis venido a buscar aquí.

-Vamos querido, acaso necesito motivo para visitar a mi maestro?

-Me temo que estáis confundida, ya no soy vuestro maestro, retornad vuestro camino hacia vuestro reino y procurad que no os vuelva a ver por aquí, vuestra hija os esperará.

-seguro que si, a diferencia de ti yo jamás la abandonaré.

_-Eso quiere decir que Rumpelstiskin abandonó a Bae? Bajo las escaleras corriendo, no sé cómo no resbalé por ellas- _Rumpelstiskin, quien es esta mujer, por qué dice que abandonasteis a Baelfire.

-Morraine, no deberías estar aquí, vuelve a tu habitación.

-Tenéis una sirvienta muy peculiar.

-No soy ninguna sirvienta, soy su aprendiz.

-esta es una conversación de mayores, ve a limpiar los pasillos.

-eso os pega mas a vos, tenéis cara de plebeya.

_-plebeya? Maldita niña malcriada, le doy una fuerte bofetada tirándola al suelo-_ niña arrogante, Recuerda mi nombre, soy la Reina Cora, Rumpelstiskin también me enseñó a usar la magia así que muestra más respeto.

_-me levanto y sacudo un poco mi vestido, invoco una esfera de fuego mirando con odio a Cora-_ no tenéis educación para ser una reina, por qué decís que Rumpelstiskin abandonó a su hijo, fue el hada azul quien lo envió a otro reino.

-Morraine detente, vuelve a tu cuarto de inmediato.

-Eso le contasteis? _–Mira a la chica y le dedica una maliciosa sonrisa-_ El hada azul le ofreció una judía magia a su hijo para que ambos se fuesen a un mundo sin magia, cuando el portal estaba abierto Rumpelstiskin dejo que su hijo lo atravesara sin hacer nada para evitarlo, lo dejó marchar desprotegido a un reino sin magia.

_-tras oír sus palabras la esfera que invoque se desvanece, miro a Rumpelstiskin, me mira con cara de preocupación-_ es eso cierto?

-Morraine, yo no pude evitarlo, fue un accidente, no pasa un solo día que no me arrepienta de lo que pasó ese día.

-_me mintió, todo este tiempo me mintió, la mujer comenzó a reír al ver mi cara de asombro y besó en los labios a Rumpelstiskin, mi corazón cada vez bombea más rápido, solo deseo verlos a ambos morir-_ juro que me vengaré de ambos… algún día volveré y ambos sufriréis mi ira! _–Tras decir eso desaparezco envuelta en humo del castillo, Rumpelstiskin dijo que Cora tiene una hija, ella será mi primer objetivo, enviaré una epidemia que arrase todo su reino-_

**Hospital, Storybrook**

_Sé que prometí a Maléfica dejarle a Gold para ella, pero lo que le hizo a mi madre no quedara impune, tras aparcar el coche en el aparcamiento del hospital entro en él y me dirijo a la habitación 2-44, es en la que se encuentra Bella, le traigo un obsequio que le gustará recordar._

_-toco la puerta antes de entrar y le muestro una de mis mejores sonrisas y la saludo con un simple "hola", parece que está bastante mejor desde el accidente-_ no nos han presentado formalmente, soy Regina Mills, alcaldesa de la ciudad, quería asegurarme que estabas bien.

_-me sorprendí bastante que la alcaldesa viniera expresamente a verme y se mostrase preocupada por mi estado, eso me alegro un poco- _Es usted muy amable, gracias, pero estoy bien, o eso creo _–reí un poco, en cierto modo estaba feliz, hoy por fin podría salir del hospital-_ el señor Gold ha ido a pedir mi alta, el cree que puede ayudarme a recuperar la memoria.

-Ohh, a si? Enserio? _– Gold… tan perspicaz como siempre, me agacho como si fuese a coger algo del suelo y de la misma manga saco una pequeña caja de cerillas, la cual hechizo con un conjuro-_ que es esto querida? Se te ha caído.

_-lo cojo y lo observo un poco, es raro, no suelo llevar cerillas encima-_ creo que no.

-Míralo con atención.

_-después de que había venido expresamente a verme no quería parecer grosera, lo volví a coger y lo observe mejor, está claro que no es mío ese conejo dibujado… espera un momento, un conejo… con un reloj-_ espere… yo sé lo que es esto, creo que ya se quien soy, me acuerdo.

_-perfecto, no puedo evitar sonreír, adoro que los planes salgan bien-_ pues seguro que al señor Gold le hará mucha ilusión, me gustaría pasar más rato con usted pero tengo otros asuntos pendientes que hacer, ya nos veremos. _–Después de despedirme salgo del hospital victoriosa, Regina 1 Gold 0-_

**Cripta familiar Mills.**

_En la sala, un frio ataúd dorado custodiaba el cuerpo de la fallecida madre de Regina, Cora, ante él una nube negra mostró a Maléfica, ella se acercó a él y lo observó bastante seria._

-Tan ansiosa de poder, sin embargo te privaste del más poderoso… el _amor –no pude evitar decir esa última palabra con ironía-_ Regina, me la as servido en bandeja de plata después de todo tu esfuerzo por protegerla de mi, mas no debéis preocuparos, me satisface ver que al fin estáis donde os corresponde, en el mismísimo infierno del que provenís, pronto mi objetivo concluirá y tu hija será quien me ayude a fraguar mi victoria. Me aseguraré de que tu amado Rumpelstiskin te haga compañía pronto. _-camino hacia la otra sala, en la cual se encuentran varios espejos ocultos por viejas sábanas, se ve que aquí Regina guarda sus posesiones que trajo consigo al lanzar la maldición, descubro uno de los espejos y lo limpio un poco con la misma sábana para poder comunicarme con Regina, espero que esté en casa-_

**Zona comercial de Storybrook**

_-tras salir de la zapatería veo como llega David en su furgoneta cagada con enanos y el gigante, rara unión ciertamente, me extraña verlos unidos tan tarde, toco el suelo con mi mano derecha y un camino dorado deja la dirección de donde vinieron, cojo mi coche y sigo el rastro, tras media hora llego al final del camino el cual termina en un terreno de plantación vacío, me bajo del coche extrañada, un campo de plantación del que venían los enanos y el gigante, un momento, los gigantes cultivaban… hago un movimiento de mano para neutralizar cualquier hechizo en el lugar, mi cara de asombro al ver la enorme plantación de judías mágicas es un poema, estaba oculta por un escudo invisible lanzado seguramente por la madre superiora, trasplanto una de ellas en una maceta y me dirijo al coche para volver a casa con ella mientras las demás se reducen a cenizas-_

**Mansión Mills, Storybrook**

_-al cerrar la puerta escucho la voz de Maléfica, me giré y la vi en el espejo de la entrada, me acerco a él para poder hablar con ella- _Maléfica, Blanca vino el otro día, su corazón…

-olvidas lo que hicimos en Oz? Mientras estemos unidas nadie podrá detenernos, y lo que es más importante, ambas tendremos lo que tanto deseamos.

-precisamente por eso lo decía_ –una lenta sonrisa tironea en mis labios al recordar lo que sucedió en oz- _hice lo que planeamos, Gold estará encantado con Lacey, y descubrí una grata sorpresa, Blanca y los demás tienen una plantación de judías mágicas, mejor dicho, tenían _-le muestro la maceta en la que trasplante algunas antes de quemar la plantación_-

_-Sonrío al ver las judías, era lo último que nos faltaba para nuestro plan-_ bien, va siendo hora de ir a buscar lo que custodiaba en las profundidades de la biblioteca.

-espero que tu plan funcione, aún recuerdo como terminó tu último plan…

-seguimos vivas, no? Te espero allí. _-Tras decir eso el espejo vuelve a mostrar el reflejo de Regina-_

_-cojo las llaves del coche y pongo rumbo a la biblioteca-_

_Continuará._


	6. Capítulo 6

El retorno de la bruja.

Parte 6

**Bosque infinito, castillo del Rey Mario**

La noche era cálida, el príncipe Stefano estaba reunido con su padre en sus aposentos, estaban planeando unir su reino con uno vecino, el Rey Mario le entregó a su hijo una espada que llevaba en su familia varias generaciones, era tan afilada que podría cortar hasta la piel de un dragón sin dificultad, esa misma noche su hijo partiría a buscar a su prometida, varias horas después en el reino se festejaba el acontecimiento, la luz de la luna acompañaba a los bailes y sonidos de los aldeanos, la noche era larga y la comida y bebida no faltaba.

El cielo comenzó a cubrirse de densas nubes oscuras, una bandada de cuervos se acercaban a la fiesta, los aldeanos ignoraban esos acontecimientos, puesto que la fiesta estaba en la superficie y no en las nubes. Los cuervos una vez llegaron al poblado comenzaron a atacar a los aldeanos, picoteaban, arañaban y devoraban todo lo que podían, esos seres demoníacos saciaban su hambre, en pocas horas el reino estaba repleto de cadáveres, cuerpos sin ojos, tripas desgarradas por el suelo rodeadas de charcos de sangre, varios tornados arrasaban con todo a su paso, engullían los cuerpos sin vida, los cuervos, las casas, dejando solo destrucción. La nieve empezó a ocultar bajo sí lo que quedó tras ellos. En el castillo los guardias estaban luchando contra misteriosos entes creados de cristal, una vez destruidos se recomponían, era inútil luchar contra ellos, los superaban en número. El rey aguardaba en sus aposentos pensando quien podría ser el causante de esta masacre junto a varios de los mejores hombres de su ejército esperando ordenes, era como si algún poderoso ser hubiese maldecido su reino, el ser oscuro, él debía ser el causante, no sabía qué conseguía él arruinando su reino, la luz se apagó, lo que provocó que el rey se alterase bastante, varios ojos rojos se encendían en la sala.

-Rumpelstiskin! por qué haces esto!

_-Entre los ojos rojos se escuchó una dulce voz de mujer acompañada por una risilla-_ Rumpelstiskin? Que divertido.

Varios candelabros prendieron con llamas verdes en la sala dejando un tono bastante tétrico, las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre y los ojos rojos pertenecían a varios cuervos, se encontraban sobre los cadáveres de los hombres que estaban con él en la sala, el rey quedo horrorizado al ver tal escena. Ante él se encontraba una joven mujer sonriente, portaba un cetro de madera, en su parte superior tenía tallada una misteriosa figura de dragón cuya cola descendía enroscándose en él, custodiando un hermoso orbe de cristal, Sobre su hombro llevaba un cuervo al que acariciaba con cariño, llevaba una armadura negra la cual dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su escote, su mirada era penetrante, sus ojos resplandecían un azul mágico que te hechizaba, llevaba un tocado de cuernos que ocultaba todo su cabello dándole cierto aire demoníaco, ella no dejaba de sonreír, recordó la profecía que años atrás dijo la vidente ciega, un leve escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo del rey, no temía por su vida, si no por la de su hijo.

-Q..Quién eres tú?

-Lo que siempre habéis temido, lleváis buscándome 15 años, buscando el modo de deshaceros de mí.

- Solo quiero el bien para mis aldeanos, debes entender que tanto tú como vuestra madre erais un peligro del que debía deshacerme. Por favor, no le hagáis nada a mi hijo, haced con mi alma lo que gustéis pero no hagáis daño a mi hijo.

_-N_ os preocupéis por vuestros campesinos, la nieve a cubierto todos sus cuerpos tras ver sido degustados por mis pequeñines _–comencé a caminar hacia el rey, levanté mi mano derecha dejando su cuerpo paralizado, mientras él me miraba aterrorizado introduje mi mano en su pecho sacando de él un pequeño corazón. Me giré para volver hacia atrás mientras el orbe de mi cetro empezaba a brillar, el rey se mostró pálido y cayó de rodillas, una de sus manos estaba apoyada en el suelo mientras la otra se la llevo al pecho, algo estaba pasando en su interior-_ y vos, vos seréis la bestia que aguardará en el frio bosque protegiéndolo de intrusos, en cuanto a vuestro vástago, no podrá seguir el linaje de vuestra familia, ya que no podrá daros nietos _-miré victoriosa al rey el cual se estaba transformando en un monstruo, lo envolví entre humo morado dejándolo suelo por el nevado bosque-_ es hora de redecorar este viejo castillo.

**Bosque Prohibido, castillo de Maléfica**

Escuché a mi cuervo graznar fuera, golpeaba mi ventana con su pico, diablo.. Hacia solo cuatro meses desde que lo rescaté de la muerte ante aquel felino callejero, es mi único y fiel amigo, me levante un poco dormida aún y abrí la ventana para dejarle entrar.

-Qué sucede? -él seguía graznando alterado, no dejaba de aletear sobre mi cama intentando avisarme de algo, recordé que apenas hacía unos días fui a ver a la hermosa nieta de Cora, quizás eso fuera lo que intentaba decirme, cogí mi cetro y el orbe comenzó a mostrar el interior del cuarto de Regina, en el se encontraba ella junto a su madre, Cora consolaba a su pálida hija la cual lloraba histérica y con tristeza-

- Madre, decidme que no está… que ella no… Madre, por favor.

- Regina, corazón, no puedo. -Cora comenzó a llorar- Lo siento mucho cariño.

_Al oír eso mire a diablo bastante seria, esa maldita bruja había sido capaz de?... salí de mi habitación y me dirigí lo más rápido posible a la sala del trono, pulsé un botón incrustado bajo uno de los posa brazos y comenzó a moverse hacia la derecha dejando al descubierto un pasadizo secreto, bajé por él. Al final de las escalera estaba todo oscuro, varias luces rojas palpitaban, podía haber miles de esas luces, use mi magia para iluminar la sala, en ella guardaba corazones de poderosas bestias y criaturas, hasta los de varios aldeanos del reino de Stefano. Me acerqué al final de la sala donde estaba el último que adquirí, mire a diablo antes de abrirla, el estaba casi tan nervioso como yo, tras abrirla, el corazón aun palpitaba, suspire tranquila y hasta reí por ser tan incrédula._

-Cora… tan astuta como siempre. –salí de la sala dejando el corazón en su lugar, dejándolo todo tal y como estaba- pero esta vez te he ganado.


	7. Capítulo 7

El retorno de la bruja.

Parte 7

**Storybrook, Bar "The Rabbit Hole"**

_El bar estaba lleno de borrachos, era divertido ver que nadie me reconocía, después de todo, en el bosque encantado tenía una buena reputación, la mayoría apostaban lanzando dardos a una diana, otros intentaban ligar con las camareras, me recuerdan bastante a mis siervos, igual de gordos e inútiles._

-Morraine?

-_Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al oír esa voz, era imposible, al girarme para ver quién me había llamado me quede petrificada, esa sonrisa, esos ojos_- Baelfire?

-Los años no parecen pasar por ti, sigues tan hermosa como la última vez que nos vimos, puedo acompañarte?

-lo cierto es que estaba a punto de marcharme, pero siéntate, hace años que no nos vemos, cómo me has reconocido?

_-_tu mirada es inconfundible cielo.

-_¿Era_ _eso un piropo?-_ supongo que es cierto.. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué fue de ti? ¿Conseguiste que el hada azul te ayudase?

-Todo se torció, el hada me entregó una judía para viajar a un reino sin magia con mi padre, pero en el último momento rompió nuestro trato y dejó que atravesara el portal solo.

-oh dios, lo siento, no lo sabía. Después de aquel día no volví a saber más de vosotros, por eso pensé que al final conseguisteis ser felices.

-Lo peor es que sigue siendo tan oscuro como siempre, él fue quien trajo la magia a este lugar, ojalá hubiese algún modo para que volviese a ser el de antes…

-Quizás si exista un modo- _tras terminarme lo que queda de mi tercer Bloddy Mary miro fijamente a los ojos de Bae_- Tras vuestra marcha dediqué mi vida a los estudios de la magia, después de varios años encontré un hechizo capaz de destruir cualquier maldición por poderosa que sea, podría usar ese hechizo para que tu padre vuelva a ser quien era antes de convertirse en el oscuro.

-Eso sería genial, pero no sé cómo podría agradecerte que hicieras eso por nosotros Morraine, pero este no es un buen lugar para hablar de eso, ya sabes, hasta las paredes tienen oídos, tengo una habitación alquilada en el hostal "La abuelita", si te apetece podríamos seguir allí nuestra conversación.

-_Es casi imposible resistir esa mirada, esa sonrisa…_- será lo mejor, pero necesito la daga de tu padre.

-Eso no es problema, conseguiré que mi padre me la entregue.

-Bien, pues tráela al Hostal de la abuelita, te estaré esperando allí y… seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo _-tengo la sensación de que va a ser una noche muy larga_-

-Pues allí nos vemos, no tardaré.

**Bosque encantado, Castillo Rey Stefan**

_El día de la boda real amaneció cubierto por un cielo grisáceo, amenazante. Sin embargo, nadie se tomó la molestia de mirar hacia las alturas, el acontecimiento que iba a tener lugar abajo era más importante. No todos los días se corona un nuevo rey. Los invitados habían llegado en su mayoría con anterioridad, sin embargo, los caminos estaban abarrotados de gente que deseaba contemplar el enlace._

_Stefan había enviado ya a varios guerreros para intentar recuperar el castillo de su padre, no creo que haga falta decir que ni una vez tuvieron éxito, quien se atreviese a adentrarse en el bosque prohibido sería degustado por mis "mascotas". Como era de esperar, no recibí invitación alguna para la celebración, más eso no impediría que asistiese y les ofreciera uno de mis mejores presentes, me encontraba en la cocina real, realmente me quede asombrada al ver que nadie me reconocía, el disfraz de plebeya cumplía su cometido._

-Comenzad a servir la comida, los invitados empiezan a impacientarse y ya sabéis, ¡hoy es un día muy especial!

_Cogí la bandeja con las bebidas para los recién casados, en una de ellas iba mi regalo, una pócima con la que quedaría estéril para toda la eternidad, al entrar en la sala casi se caen de la bandeja, la sala estaba llena de invitados, plebeyos, nobles y claro está, la realeza, me acerque a la mesa y deje los vasos frente a los recién casados, su amor duraría poco, torne mi aspecto para aparentar ser una invitada más esperando que la reina saciase su sed._

**Storybrook, Hostal "La abuelita"**

_Tomar la última copa en la habitación de Bae en el Hostal de la Abuelita fue idea suya, acepté porque deseaba que me entregase la daga de Rumpelstiltskin casi tanto como seguir hablando con él.__No todos los días se vuelve a ver a un antiguo amor que se creía muerto._  
_Él, sentado en el orden de la cama frente a mí, yo aún de pie, examinaba la habitación con curiosidad, era una habitación luminosa con los muebles más básicos, una mesita junto a la cama, un par de cómodas para guardar la ropa y un aseo en un cuarto contiguo, al que entró él, __u__na maleta negra sobresalía por debajo de la cama._

- ¿Piensas quedarte poco tiempo? Pensé que querrías pasar tiempo con tu padre ahora que os habéis reencontrado después de tanto tiempo.

- No he venido a Storybrook por mi padre.

_La voz de Neal me llegaba un poco amortiguada desde el cuarto de baño "se estaba lavando las manos" pensé, el sonido del agua al caer por el lavabo se apagó con el chirrido del grifo al cerrarse._

- ¿Entonces por qué has venido? _-curiosidad latente en mi voz. ¿Realmente quiero saberlo? según se decía por ahí él era el verdadero padre del hijo adoptivo de Regina. Seguramente ni siquiera esperaba encontrarme con vida, mucho menos en Storybrook-_

-Por mi hijo, no quiero que le pase como a mí, no quiero que tenga una vida sin su padre. _–dijo con voz seria-_ pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, no? _–me mostró la daga de Rumpelstiskin, seguía siendo tal y como la recordaba-_

_-perfecto, entrégamela –me acerque a él para quitársela de las manos, he de admitir que estaba bastante nerviosa, mi venganza estaba a unos pasos de mi-_

_-no tan rápido, si la quieres debes ofrecerme algo a cambio.  
_  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de entregarme la daga?

-Pues veras, Quiero esta noche. Te quiero a ti.

_Me quedé sin palabras por un instante, momento que él aprovechó para rodear mi rostro con sus manos y besarme profundamente, reaccioné cogiéndole del cuello de su camisa y atrayéndole contra mi cuerpo. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con hacer exactamente esto? Tenerle tan cerca, besarle, Sentir sus manos en mi cintura…_

- Morraine… es hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_Dijo mi auténtico nombre y nada podría haber derribado mis defensas con mayor efectividad, un gemido angustiado escapó de mis labios al sentir los suyos en mi cuello, sus brazos me sujetaban contra su cuerpo como bandas de acero, me sujetaba tan fuerte que me costaba respirar.__  
__"Esto es solo un paso más para obtener mi venganza" me decía una y otra vez, "no significa nada, solo necesito que me entregue la daga para matar a su padre…" pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil pensar con claridad con sus manos desnudándome con experta rapidez,__tampoco yo opuse demasiada resistencia._

_Desnudos ambos, me dije que ya puestos, yo también iba a disfrutar mi parte del trato.__Con sorprendente fuerza lo empujé contra una pared, donde me dediqué a besarlo y lamerlo poco a poco empezando por su cuello bajando hasta su cintura, ya podía notar su erección._ _De rodillas ante él, cogí firmemente su miembro , su cara de placer era realmente deliciosa, su mirada me pedía más, estaba ardiendo, la introduje lentamente en mi boca cual dulce que saborear._

- ¡Dios!

_El miraba al techo, sin ser consciente de nada excepto de lo que le hacía entre las piernas, no sabía qué hacer con las manos, una acabó enterrada en mis cabellos para mantenerme ahí, la otra en los suyos.__  
__Continué degustando mi dulce, el me impulsaba con la mano mientas me decía lo genial que lo estaba haciendo, cada vez podía sentir como endurecía más y más. Esta deliciosa tortura continuó hasta que el me levantó, no pude llegar a decir nada y pronto olvidé las palabras que iba a decir pues su lengua en mi boca me distrajo._

- Ni una palabra, Morraine.

_Me tumbó sobre la cama, abrió mis piernas con una de las suyas, mientras me miraba a los ojos con firmeza comenzó a frotas un poco su miembro contra mi sexo, el me deseaba al igual que yo a él. Pronto me puso de espaldas a él, sobre manos y rodillas, me poseyó, cada embestida suya _era más profunda que la anterior. Al principio sus movimientos eran lentos, me sujetaba de las caderas con ambas manos para poder mantener el control.

- esta noche serás mía.

- Bae… -_jadeé entre dientes, fue entonces cuando empezó a embestir más fuerte, pero era siempre igual de lentamente cuando salía de mi cuerpo para penetrarlo brusco y ansioso.-_

_En pocos minutos me vi relegada a ser una criatura gimoteante que ahogaba sus gritos entre las almohadas "Mírame, La poderosa Emperatriz del mal siendo profanada por un hombre, follada hasta quedar sin aliento.-_

- Vamos, más rápido… _-murmuré sin aliento, no soportaría esa lenta tortura durante mucho más tiempo,__ m__e agarró fuerte del pelo para, según me dijo al oído, poder ver mi cara cuando alcanzase el éxtasis_.-

_No me importaron ni sus modales bruscos ni su necesidad dominante, esa noche conseguiría la daga para matar a Rumpel y uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida, sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y rudos, mis uñas dejaron marca en la madera del cabecero cuando ambos gritamos nuestro placer a la noche._

_Exhaustos, nos derrumbamos en la cama. Un nido de sábanas y almohadas revueltas, "ha estado genial" me dijo al oído, lo bese una última vez hechizándolo para dejarle dormido. Tras vestirme y obtener la daga en mis manos vi mi sonrisa reflejada en la hoja, hacia tanto tiempo que no sonreía… deje una nota en la cama y con un simple movimiento de mano desaparecí de la habitación envuelta en humo.-__  
_

**Bosque encantado, Castillo Rey Stefan**

_Es tan extraño, ¿por qué justo ahora he de recordar a Bae? Hace ya bastante tiempo que no le recordaba… cuando era pequeña siempre soñé con esto, hacer una gran ceremonia en mi honor y casarme con Baelfire, formar una familia, Tener un final feliz… volví en mí al oír los griteríos de varios invitados, me mezclé entre ellos para ver que sucedía, Joder…_

-NO! -_una pequeña explosión alejó a los invitados que me rodeaban, volví a mi forma original mientras miraba furiosa la escena, la copa se la había tomado su invitada especial, la mujer del Rey Jorge-_ la maldita copa era para ti, ¿¡tan difícil era bebértela maldita ingrata?!

-Maléfica, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¡Qué habéis hecho! _-dijo aurora mientras sostenía entre sus brazos arrodillada a su amiga-_

-Aurora atrás! Guardias, apresad a esa hechicera! _–Stefan blandió su espada, era tan patético, ¿acaso creía que podría hacer algo contra mí con eso?-_

_-estaba bastante furiosa como para jugar con los guardias, los cuales salieron despedidos por las ventanas con un simple giro de muñeca-_ Ohh vamos príncipe Stefan, por que tanta hostilidad hacia mi persona?

-¿No os bastó con matar a mi padre y su reino?

-Es evidente que no, él me arrebató lo que yo más quería, y no me detendré hasta haber acabado con su linaje, esa pócima dejaría a vuestra esposa estéril, pero gracias a la imprudencia de vuestra invitada su futuro ha cambiado.

-Fuera de mi castillo, ¡nadie te ha invitado!

_- _Me iré, pero oíd bien, no descansaré hasta que os haya destruido, y a vos, Aurora, os arrebataré el corazón y se lo daré a mis cuervos como aperitivo.

_Tras decir eso, la sala comenzó a temblar empezando a derrumbarse, no me importa si morían los invitados, pero odio perder, desaparecí de la sala no sin antes soltar una grata carcajada de maldad como aviso de que mi venganza no había concluido._


End file.
